A client device, such as a machine-to-machine (M2M) device, sometimes gathers data via one or more sensors and may process the data via one or more applications. Client devices sometimes transmit data over a network, such as a cellular network, to a data requestor, a data repository, an application server, and/or to some other location. Transmitting data over the cellular network can be costly, particularly, when a provider, associated with the cellular network, provides greater network resources than is needed to transmit the data. Further, individually provisioning multiple client devices to access the cellular network can be time consuming.